Fortunes
by Zanza8
Summary: A bolt of lightning causes something very strange to happen in Dodge City.
1. Chapter 1

Doc was in his office studying a medical journal when he heard the heavy thump of boots pounding up the stairs. He sighed and closed the book, adjusting his glasses as the door burst open and Matt hurried in with Festus in his arms. Doc's mouth went dry as the marshal laid their friend on the examining table.

"Matt, what happened to him?" asked the old man, taking the deputy's wrist. Festus was unconcious but his pulse was steady and strong and Doc's own heartbeat slowed down.

Matt looked nervous. "He was struck by lightning."

"Lightning!" Doc peered closely at the deputy's eyes. Festus was beginning to blink and mutter and the old man said gently, "Festus, can you hear me?"

"Doc?" The deputy's eyes fluttered open. "Where's Matthew at?"

"Right here, Festus." The marshal came forward. "How you feeling?"

Festus rubbed his forehead. "Like my head's 'bout to bust wide open. What happened? I remember we wuz out yonder on the prairie and the rain came..." He started to sit up but Doc held him down.

"Take it easy, Festus," said the old man. "You were struck by lightning."

The deputy's eyes widened in alarm. "I wuz?"

Matt nodded and Doc said gruffly, "I think you're all right, but I want to examine you a little more thoroughly. Matt, I'm going to keep him here tonight."

"All right, Doc. Festus, I'll see you in the morning. Don't give Doc any trouble, you hear?"

"I won't, Matthew." The deputy seemed uncharacteristically subdued and Matt hesitated, but Doc nodded reassuringly and he left without another word.

Festus watched him go, then said quietly, "Doc, I reckon you better get some paper and a pencil."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "What for?"

The deputy looked surprised. "Didn't you say I wuz hit with lightnin'?" The old man nodded. "Well, I got to make a will before I die."

Doc's mustache twitched. "Festus, you're not going to die."

"Doc, you don't got to try'n soften the blow," said Festus mournfully. "My Aunt Fredulia wuz the closest to a doctor us Haggens ever had and she tolt me all 'bout doctorin' folks that wuz hit with lightnin' and how they alwuz died."

The old man snorted. "And what college did she get her medical degree from?"

"Oh, Doc, Aunt Fredulia didn't need no schoolin'...she was a nat'ral born healer. She wuz a fine cook too. Why, that woman's squirrel stew'd just 'bout raise the dead."

"Maybe she should have given it to her patients so they wouldn't all die on her."

The deputy sat up, glaring, and this time Doc didn't try to stop him. "All right, you ornery old scutter! You just ain't got no heart a'tall, have you?" He lay down again and rested his arm over his eyes. "Pokin' fun at a feller what's been mortally wounded and waitin' on his deathbed to take his last breath..."

Doc shook down his thermometer. "Before you take your last breath would you mind if I examine you so I'll know what to write on the death certificate?" Festus opened his mouth to make a retort and Doc jammed the thermometer in. "Now keep that under your tongue and be quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was at his desk going over some paperwork when Doc came in and poured a cup of coffee, then sat at the little table by the door. The marshal pushed the papers to one side. "Doc, how's Festus?"

"Some minor burns. He's resting now." The old man took a swallow of coffee. "Matt, what exactly happened?"

"Well, we were out hunting on the prairie and a storm hit. It didn't last long but it caught us right out in the open...lightning all around us..." The marshal paused, going over it in his mind. "Festus was off to the side of me and I saw the bolt. I turned and he was out cold on the ground and Ruth was standing over him. Doc, is he going to be all right?"

Doc drank some more coffee. "I'd say so. I want him to take it easy for a few days, but he's fine. He'll be up and around tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Doc went up the stairs to his office, shaking his head a little. Why in thunder he had decided to set up practice on the second floor he would never know. If he had any sense he'd move, that's what he'd do-just make Festus carry everything down to a nice ground floor office. He could try it and if he didn't like it, why, he would just have Festus carry it all upstairs again. Doc was smiling at the thought as he opened the door and turned up the lamp. Then he heard the sounds from the next room. He hurried over to the spare bed he had left Festus in to find the deputy thrashing around, whimpering in his sleep.

"Festus!" Doc sat on the bed and shook his friend.

The deputy started awake, his face white, his eyes terrified. "Doc?" Festus' voice was husky. "You all right, Doc?"  
>"Me!" The old man was taken aback. "You're the one who was having a bad dream."<p>

Festus sat up, holding his head. "Reckon I wuz at that, Doc...a real bad one, only it warn't no dream."

"Well, you were sound asleep when I came in," said Doc. "I don't know what else you would call it."

Festus reached for the pitcher on the bedside table and Doc quickly poured him a glass of water. He watched as the deputy gulped it down, then poured him a second glass. Festus drank half of that while the old man waited patiently. Finally he spoke in a low voice. "It warn't no dream, Doc. It wuz a vision."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake." Doc took the glass and set it back on the table.

The deputy wiped his sweaty forehead. "It wuz a vision, I tell you! I seen you in it just's clear as I see you now." His voice dropped even more. "I couldn't tell where you wuz at, but..."

Doc pulled up a chair. "Well?"

Festus took a deep breath. "You got shot." His color was coming back but his eyes were more than frightened now-they were wells of despair. "You got..." He swallowed hard. "You got killed."

The old man ran his hand over his face. "Festus, I'm not going to listen to this nonsense." The deputy started to protest and Doc raised his hand. "I can see you're upset and for once I'm not making fun of you." His voice gentled. "Now I'm going to give you something to help you sleep..."

"NO!" Festus threw back the blanket.

"Well, all right, you don't have to take anything." The deputy was shaking and Doc pulled the blanket back over him. "Will you lay down and try to rest a little? You don't have to sleep...just rest." Festus relaxed a little as Doc went on talking. "I'll be right here in the next room...I'm going to do a little reading and you can call me if you need anything...I'll be at my desk and I'll leave the door open..."

Doc went to the stove in his office and started a pot of coffee, then went to his desk and opened a book. He sat in thought, not turning the pages but making small noises from time to time so Festus could hear him. Finally a snore sounded and the old man sighed and laid down the book. He walked softly into the bedroom and stood looking down at his friend. Even in his sleep the deputy's face was troubled, and Doc was suddenly overcome with uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Matt and Kitty were having breakfast at Delmonico's when Doc came in with Festus. Kitty waved to them and they came over to the table and sat down. She smiled at the deputy. "How you doing, Festus?"

Festus sighed. "I s'pose I'm 'bout as pert as I can be under the circumstances."

Doc rolled his eyes in exasperation as Kitty exchanged a puzzled look with Matt. The marshal leaned forward, but before he could say anything a waiter appeared. "Doc. Festus. What'll you have?"

"I think I'd like to start with bacon and eggs," said Doc, "and then you can bring some hot buttered toast." The waiter wrote the order and looked expectantly at Festus.

The deputy sighed again. "I ain't really hungry."

"Oh, yes, you are!" snapped Doc. "Bring him the same and throw on some pancakes and sausage...oh, and a big pot of coffee."

The waiter departed and Matt raised his eyebrows at Doc. The old man ran his hand over his face and said, "There's nothing wrong with him, Matt, except for the latest fool notion he's got in his head."

"It ain't a fool notion!" Festus turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty, mebbe you can talk some sense in this mean old scamp 'fore it's too late."

Kitty's eyes widened and Doc said gruffly, "You might as well listen to him, Kitty. Maybe you can reason with him."

The deputy ignored Doc and went on earnestly. "Miss Kitty, have you ever heerd tell of folks havin' visions...seein' what's gonna come to pass?"

Kitty said cautiously, "I've heard of it, Festus, but I never knew anyone who had a real vision."

"Well, when I got hit with lightnin' yest'rday it give me a vision," said the deputy. "I seen it all just's clear as day." Doc moved in his chair and Kitty shot the old man a warning look. He remained silent as Festus went on. "I seen Doc. I couldn't tell where he wuz at but I seen him..." The deputy bent his head and took a deep breath, then looked up. "I seen him get shot. I'm afeared he's gonna get killed, Miss Kitty."

Kitty looked helplessly at Matt and the marshal took over. "Festus, don't you think it's possible you're imagining things?"

"I wisht I wuz, Matthew," said the deputy miserably. "If'n I hadn't got hit with lightnin'..."

"What's lightning got to do with it?" asked Matt.

"My Aunt Fredulia done the doctorin' for us Haggens and she tolt me lightnin' gives folks visions."

"I thought you said your aunt told you people died from getting struck by lightning," said Doc crankily.

"Well, they don't always die right away! Sometimes they lingers awhile and whilst they's lingerin' they get visions."

"Just how long do they linger?" asked Doc in a dangerous tone.

Festus thought a moment. "Well, near as I can recollect, the shortest wuz cut off in his nineties just ten months after he wuz hit, and the longest hung on for pretty near fifty years." He shook his head sadly. "They all died in the end, though, just like Aunt Fredulia said they would."

Doc's face turned purple and Kitty said hastily, "Festus, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Look, here's your food...why don't you have something to eat and then go over to the jail with Matt." She looked at the marshal. "Weren't you just saying there was a lot of work to get caught up on over there?"

"Huh?" The marshal turned his attention to Kitty. "Oh, right. That's right, Festus, there's lots to do, so finish your breakfast and let's get started."

The waiter set the plates down and Festus got up. "Much obliged, Doc, but I just don't got me no appetite this mornin'. Matthew, I'll see you directly." He touched his hat to Kitty and left.

"Doc, he's really serious, isn't he?" asked Kitty.

The old man scowled. "I'm afraid so, Kitty. He didn't even want me to leave the office this morning."

"Could it be the lightning?" asked Matt.

Doc ran his hand over his face. "I wouldn't think so but his system has had a bad shock. I just don't know what do about it...he's got this idea in his head and you know how stubborn he is."

"Well, don't be too hard on him," said Kitty sternly.

The old man patted her hand. "I don't intend to, but we can't humor him either. Right now the best thing for Festus is if we all just act normally and give him time to settle down."


	5. Chapter 5

Doc walked out into the street after leaving Delmonico's and looked around suspiciously, but Festus was nowhere in sight. He headed for the stable to get his buggy but he had only taken a couple of steps when he heard a familiar jingle of spurs. Festus had appeared beside him with an anxious expression and the old man took a deep breath. "Festus, where do you think you're going?"

The deputy shuffled his feet. "I warn't fixin' on goin' nowheres in partic'lar, Doc." He asked hopefully, "Wuz you needin' me for somethin'?"

"No!" snapped Doc. Festus looked hurt and the old man went on more quietly. "Festus, didn't Matt ask you to go over to the jail?"

"Well..."

"Yes, he did," said Doc firmly. "Now you go about your business and let me go about mine and I'll see you tonight at the Longbranch." He started again for the stable and Festus fell into step beside him.

Doc stopped walking and Festus said hurriedly, "I'm goin', Doc. I just thought I could hitch up yore horse for you first."

His soft hazel eyes were imploring and the old man relented and said, "Will you go straight over to Matt's after you're done?" Festus nodded and Doc ran his hand over his face. "Well, all right then, come on." The deputy smiled and they walked into the stable side by side.

Festus looked around, puzzled. "Now where's Hank...he's us'ally here this time of day."

"He's all tied up." The deputy whipped around as a new voice spoke and the stable door slammed. A middle-aged stranger was holding a gun on them and Festus moved in front of Doc. The man gestured with the gun. "This don't concern you, deputy, so stand aside."

Festus gritted his teeth. "Doc, you know this feller?"

Doc shook his head and addressed the man. "What's this about?"

The stranger blinked rapidly. "You don't remember me? I suppose you don't remember my brother either? Jeff? Jeff Ingrahm?"

"Was he a patient of mine?" asked Doc. "I keep records of all my patients but I've taken care of so many people...I can't remember them all."

"A patient?" Ingrahm laughed bitterly. "Victim would be more like it...you killed him." His eyes were blazing with fury and Festus slid one foot forward. Ingrahm's attention snapped back to him. "Deputy, I told you to stand aside. I ain't looking to shoot no lawman. I just come for justice for my brother." He cocked the gun and stepped to one side to point it at Doc and the deputy lunged at him. Ingrahm swung the gun and caught him in the face and Festus collapsed. He struggled to hold on and reach Doc as Ingrahm said coldly, "End of the road, old man." Then there was a pistol shot and the darkness came down.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus recovered his senses slowly, aware first a throbbing ache across one whole side of his face, then a sharp smell of disinfectant and coffee. He was confused but he knew that smell-he wasn't in the stable anymore. This was Doc's office. As this thought occurred to him his mind cleared and an enormous sense of grief closed over his heart. Tears stung his eyes and he whispered, "Doc..."

"I'm here, Festus. I'm right here." The deputy opened his eyes and stared incredulously. He was on the examination table in Doc's office with the old man next to him. Festus sat up abruptly, swaying dizzily, and Doc steadied him. "Easy, Festus."

The deputy clutched his friend's arms. "Doc, is it really you? You ain't been killed?"

The old man freed himself. "No, I ain't been killed." He was scowling but his eyes were wet. "How are you feeling?"

Festus gingerly touched his cheek. "My face is hurtin' some."

Doc nodded. "It's going to for a while. Nothing's broken but you did take a pretty good hit."

The deputy's eyes widened with alarm. "What 'bout you? Last thing I remember wuz a shot..." His throat tightened and he couldn't go on.

"That was Matt. When he didn't find you at the jail he remembered I was going to the stable and he thought you might have followed me. He got there just as Ingrahm was about to shoot and he fired first. You must have heard the shot just as you passed out."

"What did that feller to do Hank?"

"Left him tied up and gagged in one of the stalls. He's all right."

"And that feller?"

"Dead," said Doc shortly. He tapped a thick book on his desk. "I looked the case up. Jeff Ingrahm...no wonder I didn't remember, it's been more than fifteen years. He robbed the bank with his brother Dan and Matt went after them. When the posse caught up there was a gunfight and Jeff was shot in the head. It was just a crease but there must have been some swelling or bleeding in the brain and we just don't have the techniques to deal with that sort of injury. There wasn't anything I could do but his brother Dan thought I let him die because he was a bank robber. He swore he'd get me if it was the last thing he did." Doc shook his head. "I guess he held onto that all these years because according to Matt when he got out of prison last week he headed straight for Dodge." Their eyes met and the old man's voice dropped. "I hate to admit it but it's a good thing you were with me." Festus looked pleased and Doc snapped, "But I don't want to hear any more about dying or visions or lingering! Now you haven't had anything to eat all day, so let's go to Delmonico's before you faint from hunger and I have more work with you."

"Whatever you say, Doc," said Festus softly, smiling to himself. He didn't know how long he would last now he'd been hit with lightning, but whether the time was long or short the deputy was overwhelmingly grateful he still had his best friend to share it with.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt and Kitty were at their favorite back table at the Longbranch when Doc and Festus came in. Even across the room they could see the bruising on the deputy's face, but he smiled widely as he caught sight of them and started over with Doc. They sat down and Kitty poured them each a drink, then freshened Matt's glass and her own.

Festus took a big swallow and smacked his lips. "Miss Kitty, you sure do serve the best whiskey in town."

"You'd think anything was the best whiskey as long as it was free," said Doc.

The deputy glared. "If'n you had sugar on yore tongue you'd make a good flytrap. I should think you'd be gratefuller after I went and had that vision what saved yore mean old hide."

"Are you going to start that again?" snapped Doc. He turned to Matt. "He still thinks he saw the future."

"Well, I did," said Festus. He smiled at Kitty and moved his glass and she topped it up.

Doc looked disgusted. "Kitty, I wish you'd stop spoiling him. He's enough trouble when he's sober."

Kitty gave the old man a look. "He could use a little spoiling." She smiled back at Festus. "He's had a rough couple of days."

"That's right," said the deputy, sipping the whiskey. "It ain't easy seein' the future, you know."

Doc's voice rose with frustration. "You did not see the future!"

"Then how do you explain me knowin' you wuz goin' to get shot?" asked Festus placidly.

"I didn't get shot!"

"Golly bill, Doc, there ain't no sense in you gettin' all humped up like a mad ant. The onliest reason you didn't get shot wuz because I follered you to the stable. If'n I didn't have a vision how do you explain me knowin' you wuz headed for more trouble'n a grasshopper in a hen house?"

Matt grinned. "Yes, Doc, how do you explain it?"

"It was simply coincidence, Matt, and I know you at least know it!"

Festus looked bewildered. "Go in where?"

"Coincidence! A sequence of events that although accidental seems to have been arranged!"

"Doc, yore alwuz stringin' words together tryin' to sound smart and all it ever sounds like is you don't know what yore sayin'." The deputy shook his head. "Why, you might as well say it was just a lucky kinda accident I thought somethin' bad was gonna happen to you just when it happened, only as it happened it didn't happen, but like my Grandpa Hawg Haggen used to say, you'll never drown if yore born to hang, so that ort to tell you..."

Doc gulped his whiskey and headed for the door, Festus right behind him, while Matt and Kitty watched them go. The sound of the deputy's voice faded away and the marshal said, "I think Doc's in for a tough night."

Kitty touched her glass to his and they smiled into each other's eyes. "You're probably right, cowboy, but you know as well as I do he wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
